


Brought to Heel

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Teratober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Tony, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Winter, Winter as a separate personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: HYDRA had conditioned Winter into a constant near-feral state while they had him, but he was all Tony’s now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Series: Teratober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949344
Comments: 13
Kudos: 383
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020





	Brought to Heel

**Author's Note:**

> For Teratober Day 13 prompt : predator  
> Also for MCU Kink Bingo : N3 - Free space
> 
> Note/Warning! This is explicit sex between a human and shifted werewolf (aka in werewolf form).

“You sure about -”

Tony rolled his eyes. “When have you known me to do things I don’t want to do?” When Bucky gave him a knowing look, Tony waved away the question. “On second thought, don’t answer that. Rest assured I _very_ much want to be here.”

Tony wiggled his ass in emphasis, which rubbed against Bucky’s hardening cock. He was straddling Bucky on the bed, one of his favorite positions. All that super soldier muscle sprawled out underneath him and waiting on Tony’s next move.

“Okay,” Bucky said, voice rough. “It’s just, if you’re not fully on-board - Winter is really excited.”

“So am I,” Tony admitted, tweaking Bucky’s nipples.

Bucky groaned, head pushed back into the mattress. His hands, starting to shift, grasped the sheets and began ripping them as his nails lengthened. Hair popped up along his arms and his groan deepened to a rumble.

“Let Winter out to play,” Tony coaxed as he ran his hands up and down Bucky’s chest. “I’ll show him a good time, don’t worry.”

“Not what I’m -” Bucky’s words were lost in a high-pitched whine, his spine arcing off the bed.

He transformed, skin rippling and bones shifting, but Tony remained over him on hands and knees. In moments, it was Winter in werewolf form staring up at him.

“Hi there, big guy.” Tony smiled in welcome and sat back on Winter’s hips, fur brushing his ass and thighs.

The serum had a lupine component from where the enhanced strength and speed came. While Steve remained in control of his werewolf self and shift, HYDRA had fragmented Bucky, splitting wolf and man. Bucky the man and Winter the wolf.

Or, Winter the wolf-man hybrid. Taller and wider than even Bucky, Winter was an apex predator lounging on the bed underneath Tony. He walked on two legs like a man, but was covered in black fur like a wolf.

Soft and thick fur, and Tony ran his fingers through it as he massaged Winter’s belly.

HYDRA had conditioned Winter into a constant near-feral state while they had him, but he was all Tony’s now.

Winter whined, back foot kicking. His hands with gnarled fingers and long nails gripped Tony’s hips. His blue-grey eyes found Tony, snout tipping down.

All those teeth, and Tony only leaned closer.

Tony sank his flat, human teeth into Winter’s throat and bit hard. Fur filled his mouth, but his attention went to Winter trembling underneath him.

And to the hard cock poking at his ass.

“You going to be a good boy for me?” Tony reached up and pet Winter’s ears. “Going to fuck me just like I want?”

Winter whined again, his jaws not well-suited for forming words.

“Yeah, I know you are.” Tony ran his hands through the soft fur.

Winter had been mangy when he’d first turned up, but he was all gorgeous and sleek now. And turned on, his cock red and leaking as it poked through the hair.

Tony rocked his hips. “Yes, you’re exactly what I need,” he said as he jerked off. “Going to fill me right up and knot me good?”

Winter’s tail thumped against the bed and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. “-ony,” he rasped, the best he could speak. “-ony.”

“That’s it, honey.” Tony had prepped himself earlier. It had made Bucky more relaxed to know that Winter couldn’t rush, though Tony hadn’t been worried.

No, Winter was Tony’s good boy and wouldn’t come until called.

But he was glad for the speed now as he only gave himself a quick refresh with the lube before he slicked up Winter’s cock.

Winter writhed underneath him, neck open and bared for Tony’s gaze and teeth. Tony leaned down and gave him another bite, feeling Winter’s cock pulse in his hand.

“Good boy, waiting so patiently. I can’t wait to sit on this and let you stretch me out until I’m gaping.”

Winter panted, nails raking lines down Tony’s hips. Tony rewarded Winter with another quick bite and then pulled back.

“There we go, now you’re nice and slick.” Pre-come dribbled from Winter’s cock, creating even more of a mess. Tony couldn’t wait another moment, tossing the lube aside. “Now, stay still for me. Be good and stay still,” Tony commanded.

He positioned himself, lining them up. He took a breath and then held Winter’s cock steady as he pushed himself down. Tony moaned as the head stretched him open, his ass feeling the pressure. Maybe Bucky had a point about stretching out further with a plug - but Tony had wanted to _feel_ it.

He felt it. The head popped past his rim and Tony slid down a few inches onto Winter’s cock. He grunted, already feeling full, and spread his knees wider.

Winter growled, lips pulled back from his teeth, but he stayed still. His body trembled as Tony paused, panting.

He clenched around the few inches he was on, knowing he had plenty left to go. But fuck, the _stretch_. Bucky was big, but Winter was something else. Tony rolled his hips, slipping more of Winter inside. Inch by inch, he settled down until his hips were once again pressed to Winter’s.

Winter keened, feet scrabbling against the bed, but Tony circled his hips and took the time he needed to adjust.

“You feel so good, baby.” Tony rubbed Winter’s belly, not caring that the lube matted the fur. “So, so good. Filling me up so good.” He raised himself up a bit, then settled again. “Oh, you’re going to fuck me so good now, aren’t you? You ready?”

Winter nodded, tongue lolling out to the side of his mouth. His claws grasped at Tony, hard enough to leave marks but not enough to draw blood. Just the perfect amount, his good boy. 

“I knew you’d be good for me,” Tony said, pleased.

And Bucky had been _worried_.

Tony had been eager, and he lifted himself up with the help of Winter’s claws and then slid back down, slow and slick. He groaned with satisfaction.

“Here we go. You help me out on this next one, yeah?”

That was all Tony needed to say. Winter bucked Tony up, almost completely off, and then yanked him back down.

“More,” Tony gasped as he was impaled.

Next time he would tease. Next time he’d go smooth and slow, keeping Winter on edge as he fucked himself, leaving them both sweating, trembling messes.

Or maybe next time would be just like this, with Tony fucked within an inch of his life. As hard and fast as Winter could go, fucking up into him as Winter slammed him onto his cock.

Tony’s back arched, mouth open and gasping for breath. He only needed to hang on as Winter did all the lifting, filling and stretching him on each upward thrust.

“That’s it, that’s it, right there -” Tony keened as Winter found the perfect angle.

Tony lost himself to the push and pull and pleasure. He clenched down when Winter pulled out, relaxed to let Winter push in, letting praises drop from his mouth as Winter fucked him hard and fast and perfect. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, staving off an orgasm he knew he wanted later. He wanted to come on Winter’s knot.

And there it was. The thrust hitched, his ass protesting as Winter’s cock thickened at the base. Winter forced him onto it, his hole stretching. Tony was pulled off, shoved on, pulled off, shoved on again. Each time the knot was thicker, and thicker, and Tony didn’t know if he could handle the next stroke, if the next time it would fit, but Winter made him do it again and again and again. Tony’s mind and body screamed _too much_ but he took it, and took it, feeling the stretch up to the back of his throat.

His cock ached to burst, but he dug his fingers into Winter’s fur and held on.

Then Winter shoved and ground in, and in, and in. There was nowhere to go but he went anyway, and Tony cried out as he was stuffed completely full.

Winter howled as he came, hips bucking. His cock pulsed in Tony’s body, knot expanded and stuck tight. All his come would stay inside.

“Oh fuck.” Tony grunted as he jerked himself off and came, clenching down on Winter’s knot even tighter.

He was so fucking full. All he could focus on was how huge that knot felt, how it pressed up inside him. Tony’s orgasm trailed off, but that knot was still stimulating. He gasped and whined, oversensitive, but he could do nothing but take it.

He jerked his hips to get away, but the knot held him fast. There was nowhere to go, and the movement only worsened the spiral of pain and pleasure. It was more, more, more, his brain overloading with sensation and he needed to fuck himself back on that knot. His mind fizzed, scrambling, and through the haze he felt Winter’s hands helping him ride.

He couldn’t come again, but the pleasure reached a peak that whited out his brain. 

He went limp. Winter’s knot still pressed, Winter’s hands still held him. Tony was a fucked out mess, only capable of repeating how good Winter had been, how perfect.

When Winter’s knot deflated, they both whined when Tony popped off. Come and lube slid out of Tony’s ass, running down his crack and his balls. He shivered at the feeling and fell forward onto Winter’s chest.

He buried his face in Winter’s neck and nuzzled, as Winter’s arms came around and hugged him.

“Amazing,” he mumbled into Winter’s fur. He pet whatever was in reach, barely able to move his fingers. “So good. So, so good for me.”

Winter rumbled in pleasure and contentment underneath him.

“We are so doing this again.”

* * *

Winter transformed back into Bucky and soaked fur transitioned into sticky skin.

“Looks like you had a good time,” Bucky said as he tucked a curl behind Tony’s ear.

Tony's smile was loose and easy as he grinned. “Fantastic. Gonna get you one of those knotting toys and show you.”

Bucky squeaked, just a little.

“You’ll love it,” Tony promised as he nuzzled into Bucky’s skin.

“Okay,” Bucky said, cheeks flushing red. “Let’s get into the bath so we can clean up, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed.

He was still boneless from the fucking, ass aching, and Bucky had to carry him into the bathroom and set him in the tub.

But Tony was appreciative of Bucky’s gentle care in making sure he was okay and washed up. And so appreciative of Bucky as a boyfriend, that Bucky let his werewolf half fuck him so good. Bucky was so good to Tony, so kind and caring and loving.

Tony whispered all these praises and more into Bucky’s ear as Tony took him in hand and stroked him off.

Because Bucky deserved all the good orgasms too.


End file.
